The Summer Beach Party
by The Air Alchemist
Summary: This is a cute little thing I wrote for a contest... Roy and Riza are a little out of character, but that's what too much sun can do to you...oneshot really.. I don't want to continue it.


I wrote this as a n entry to one of the contests a club of mine is having... I don't own any of the characters except Elizabeth and Alexia... Elizabeth is me (I love Fuery!) and Alexia is fashioned after a friend of mine. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

The Summer Beach Party

"Come on man; you'll have lots of fun. Better than being cooped up in this office like you usually do." Jean Havoc said. "I'm taking my girlfriend, Alexia; I can ask her to bring a friend for you if you can't find a guest in two days who would be willing to go with you."

"I have my reasons for being 'cooped' up in this office all day. I don't stay home on my days off anymore; I come here and catch up on the work I haven't been able to do." Roy Mustang said, reading over another stack of paperwork Fuery had brought him.

"Everyone's going, Falman, Breda, me; even Fuery's going. He's got some pretty auburn-headed girl named Elizabeth he's bringing. You can't be the only one left here." Havoc pleaded. "Hawkeye gets back from her mission tonight. I'm sure you can ask her to escort you like you always end up doing."

"Havoc; learn what it means when someone says 'no.' Now go home and leave me be." he responded. He did have many women ask to go with him to the various military functions he was required to attend, but for some reason he always chose to ask Lieutenant Hawkeye to go with him instead.

The next day…

"Havoc, if you don't shut up and leave me alone I'm gonna fry your butt so bad you won't be able to sit for a year! Now go!" Roy said, raising his voice just a little. Riza was scheduled to have the next two days off, plus the day that everyone else had off too, making a total of three days. He missed her demanding presence and her uncanny ability to make the men in their unit do their work. He sighed and returned once again to the piece of paper he held in front of his face, but his mind wandered of to every other point of the galaxy. '_I wonder what she does on her days off… does she stay at home and read? Does she go out and shop? Does she go out on dates with other men?' _He thought. The last one made his blood boil; no one deserved to date Hawkeye. Roy himself almost didn't think he was worthy of her love.

Lunch time came as slowly as it did every day. Fuery clocked out a few minutes early, whispering to Breda that he had a lunch date with Elizabeth and he didn't want to be late. Havoc thankfully left too, pulling Falman and Breda behind him. The office was closed and locked; peace and quiet permeated the walls for the first time all day as Roy closed his eyes and turned his chair around to face the window. He heard a click at the door and his eyes popped open, his gloved hand resting ready on his lap. The doorknob turned and in walked Riza, unknowing her colonel was sitting at his desk. He could see her reflection in the glass, but he knew that at the angle she was at, she couldn't see him. She closed the door quietly and locked it again, walking to his desk and pulling something out of her bag. She was about to set it down when he turned the chair around and confronted her.

"Hello Hawkeye." Roy said, his voice breaking the deafening silence. Riza jumped and looked up; he saw she had pulled out her gun and her finger was set on the trigger.

"Where did you come from?" she asked, looking around at the other desks.

"I've been here the whole time. I don't leave my office anymore during lunch hours." He responded, standing up and going over to her. She wasn't wearing her uniform; it was her day off. The black calf-length skirt and the light blue shirt she wore made her look more beautiful than he had ever seen her before. Even in the long flowing dresses she had been forced to wear while she was undercover paled in comparison to the outfit she now wore. The shirt was tight and it showed off a tiny portion of her stomach while her skirt was tight around her hips, but became flowing and slid perfectly around her knees as she walked towards him. "It's nice to see that you do leave your hair, lieutenant." He stood up and looked down at her, her long, blonde hair glinting in the midday sun.

"Thank you sir. I was only coming to drop off a copy of my report. I got it done last night before I went to bed and I thought you might like it here on your desk when you got back from lunch. But I guess since you don't take a lunch break anymore, you might like it now." she said, handing him the papers.

"Thank you; I'll look over it when I finish my morning stacks. How have you been? Resting I hope." he said uncomfortably shifting from one foot to the other.

"I'm not the resting type. I was up and dressed at my normal time; I did some shopping, then went back to get the report to drop off. I was about to go check my mail after I dropped this off here." She said, setting her bag down on the floor next to her. Roy picked it up for her and set it on his desk so she wouldn't have to bend over to get it.

"Well, I can save you one piece of mail. There is a beach party some of the guys are throwing, and it's a 'couples only' type of party. Do you plan on going?" he asked, motioning for her to sit in the chair in front of his desk. She took the hint and sat down as he did behind his desk; she was seriously thinking about not answering his question. But she did anyways.

"I'm not sure. It's couples only, and I don't have a date; I guess since I'm sure you have a date already I'll just stay home and get more work done." she said, smoothing out her skirt and folding her hands in her lap.

"Actually, I don't have a date… I was going to ask you if you wouldn't mind being my guest." Roy said, looking off in the direction of the clock. He never got nervous when he asked other women out on dates; why was he getting nervous asking her to escort him to another function?

"I would enjoy that, colonel. That is, if you can behave yourself." Riza answered, a small voice in the back of her mind telling her he would never behave around lots of women in bathing suits.

"I promise. I'll be a nice gentleman the whole time." he said, standing up. The lunch hour was almost over and he knew his other subordinates would be coming back soon. She rose also when he did and he handed her the bag, his fingers lightly brushing against hers as she took it from him. They said good-bye and she left, walking home a little quicker than normal. She knew she'd have to find something appropriate to wear now.

Two days later

The two days passed as the whole office buzzed with excitement about the party. Everyone had dates now; only a few people had opted not to attend. As the end of the workday came up, Havoc approached Mustang again, hoping he would be able to get through to the colonel.

"Did you find a date, sir?" Havoc asked, the cigarette in his mouth bouncing up and down as he pronunciated his words.

"Yes. I found a date and I'm going." Roy responded, knowing full well he would probably ask who it was.

"Great; me and Alexia'll see you there." He said as he saluted and turned away, walking out the door for his home. Roy went home at a decent hour and pulled out the swimsuits he owned. One was black, the other two were red and blue. _'The black one ought to be fine. I don't plan on impressing anyone while I'm there.'_ He thought, tossing the blue and red ones back into the drawer. The next morning he woke up with the sun like normal, but instead of getting up and starting his typical routine, he laid in bed for a while, staring up at the ceiling. When he finally got the resolve to get up and eat something, he couldn't help but think of Riza. _'What's she thinking of right now? Is she thinking of me? Of course not you idiot! She doesn't even know I have a life that consists of normal things other than dating women and working.'_ He thought. He dressed in his suit and packed a towel and a blanket to sit on. He went into the spare room he had in his apartment and opened one of the boxes, pulling out a ball and a flying disk. He set everything down on the couch and picked up the phone; he dialed Riza's number and it rang twice before she picked it up. He asked her if she was ready to go and she said yes, but she wanted to know if she could bring Black Hayate. He told her yes, and she said she would see him in a few minutes. Roy spread the blanket out in the back seat for the dog and put his stuff on the floorboard. Minutes later he pulled up in front of her apartment complex and turned the car off; he could hear the barking of her beloved dog as he walked up the steps and knocked on the door. She opened it and invited him in, saying she had just one more thing to get. Hayate jumped up and down until Roy squatted down and petted him, scratching his ears and rubbing his belly when he rolled over. Riza was watching him from around the corner as he played with her dog, her mind going over the list of things she needed to bring. _'That's everything I think; wait, sunscreen. That's what I'm missing.'_ She thought as she walked to the bathroom to get the bottle.

"Ok colonel; I'm ready. Let's go to the water Hayate!" she said as she clipped his leash on to him and handed it to Roy. He took the leash and let the dog drag him out the door and into the car where he curled up into a ball and yawned. Riza locked her front door and handed him the bag of her things to put in the back seat. Out in the sun, her hair shone beautifully and he got the privilege to see her hair down again. She glanced over at him as he stared at her and she blushed slightly, making him break from his stare. He laughed and she laughed with him as he climbed in the car and they drove off, the wind blowing through their hair and Black Hayate's nose out the window of the car. Almost an hour and several different topics of uncomfortable chitchat later, they reached the beach. They drove around for a few extra minutes until they found Fuery and his girlfriend walking down the water's edge. Roy pulled the car up next to them and rolled the window all the way down.

"Fuery; it's nice to see you outside the office. Where do we park?" He asked, slightly nodding is head at the woman next to him who must have been Elizabeth.

"Up there near the pavilion. Havoc's up there telling everyone where to find the party; who did you bring, colonel?" Fuery asked, stepping out of the way of another couple that walked past them.

"Hello Fuery." Riza said, leaning forward and waving at them.

"Oh Lieutenant Hawkeye! It's great to see you. I thought you would still be at home resting from your mission." He said, motioning for them to park somewhere in the parking lot they had just walked up to.

"Thank you Fuery. Would you like to see Black Hayate? I brought him with me." she replied, reaching back to scratch her dog's ears.

"Yes please! I'll go ahead and take him down to the water for you." Fuery replied, letting go of Elizabeth's hand and opening the car door once Roy had stopped moving. Hayate bounded out of the car and jumped up on Fuery, making him stumble backwards into his girlfriend. She caught him just before he fell; he looked up at her and began laughing. Soon all four of them were laughing with Hayate barking at them.

"Ok, that's enough. Quiet down." Riza snapped her fingers at her dog and he instantly quieted down. "Let's get a spot over there next to the water so I can watch him as he plays with everyone."

"Fine with me; I'll go let Havoc know we're here." Roy said, walking off in the direction of the covered area where he could hear the laughing of several of his men.

"Lieutenant Hawkeye, what made you come with the colonel? I thought you wouldn't come since you had the day off." Fuery asked as soon as Mustang was out of earshot.

"I was planning on staying home, but he asked me to be his escort again so I couldn't refuse. At least this will be a little more fun than staying in my apartment all day, and Hayate will get a chance to see some of the men again." Riza responded, pulling out her bag and the blanket Roy had put on the seat for the dog. Fuery asked if he could help carry something and she handed him Roy's things; Elizabeth picked up Hayate's water dish and the food Riza had brought for him. They helped her find a nice spot near the water and they set everything up; Riza sat down on the blanket as she watched her dog chase Fuery around into the water and catch the ball Elizabeth threw for him. The next thing she knew, a cup full of water was dumped onto her head.

"What the hell!" Riza screamed as she stood up and turned around. Roy was standing a few feet from her, a cup in his hand that used to hold the water.

"Gotcha lieutenant!" he said, turning to run around her in a wide arch and then in to the water. Riza stared for a moment at him; he had dropped his shirt off at the edge of the blanket and was now bare-chested as he dived into the waves. He stood up and shook his head as he wiped the salty water from his face. He waved to her to get her in the water, but she shook her head and began to dry herself off. Roy frowned and put his arms down as he walked out of the water towards her. She looked up just as he approached her; his muscled chest shone in the sunlight and she could hear the other women behind them gasping and whispering.

"That was really unnecessary colonel; I didn't plan on getting wet." Riza said, tossing his towel at him.

"Then what's the fun in coming to the beach? Are you the kind of person who lays on a blanket and reads a book? You can do that at home; come into the water. It's nice and cool…" He said, setting the towel on the ground.

"No, I'm the kind of person who likes to go for long, endurance jogs at the beach. I don't normally wear a suit either." She responded, sitting back down and putting some fresh water into a bowl for Hayate; Roy's interest in her peaked when she said something about a bathing suit. _'I wonder if she wears the one piece suit, or one of the new two piece ones… there's only one way to find out…'_ He thought to himself as she tied her hair up in her normal clip. _'I'm gonna get hurt for this, but if she won't go into the water willingly, I have to force her.' _

People around them heard the screaming as Roy picked Riza up off the ground and carried her on his shoulder as he walked into the water. She fought against him and swore at him, but he didn't stop until he was waist deep in the ocean. She stopped screaming when he stopped moving; she knew he was going to drop her.

"You should start obeying my orders or I can demote you for insubordination, lieutenant." He said as he took a few more steps further out into the water; it was up to his chest now and her legs were totally submerged. She turned around on his shoulder and saw that everyone she knew had gathered at the water's edge and was cheering Roy on.

"I will obey your orders, sir; but I won't today. All of us are off duty and no one is in any danger." She said, her voice growling with anger. A wave crashed up to them and he went under water momentarily, but as it receded she saw his smirking face as he practically threw her into the next wave. She launched off his shoulders and dove into the water; under water she turned around and swam towards him as he looked around for her. She grabbed his ankles and gave a hard tug, sending him under water with her. She pulled him down and waved, pushing herself up for air. Seconds later he surfaced too, coughing and spitting out water.

"That was uncalled for lieutenant; I wasn't planning on getting wet." He said, the smirk returning to his face as he saw her treading the water. _'She can't reach the bottom here…'_ He thought as he grabbed her hands and pulled her close to him. He saw a huge wave coming towards them and wrapped his arms around her; she instinctively put her arms up to push him away and the water fell around them. As if in their own world for a moment, Riza quit fighting him and pressed her lips against his and felt like everything in her life was perfect. Roy held her closer and swam to the surface, making sure she could gasp for air without fear of going under again. They smiled at each other and looked back at the beach where several people were jumping up and down and cheering.

"Well colonel, it looks like some people might be missing us… we should swim back to the beach now." She said, pushing her wet hair away from her eyes. "I'll race you."

"What do I get if I win?" He asked, letting go of her so she could swim off.

"I'll spend time in the water with everyone; but if I win, I get to lay on the blanket without fear of getting wet again. Deal?" she said, holding out her hand.

"Deal." He responded, shaking her out stretched hand. "Ready, steady, GO!" He said, diving under the water just as she did. No one saw the colonel or his lieutenant for a few moments until Roy burst up out of the water and ran onto the beach, his chest heaving up and down from lack of oxygen as he lay in the sand. Riza walked up not a minute later, her clothes dripping wet and she was gasping for air again as she laid down next to him. "Looks like I beat you Hawkeye; you're in deep water for the rest of the day…" he laughed, running his hands through his hair. She rolled her eyes and stood up, making her way back to their blanket where Havoc and Alexia were waiting for her.

"That was one heck of a show you two put on out there. Please tell me that wasn't planned?" He said, sitting down next to her as his girlfriend sat on his lap.

"That wasn't planned. I didn't even plan on getting wet; looks like I have nothing better to do since my clothes are sopping wet." Riza replied, pulling off her soaked shirt and shorts to lay them out to dry. Alexia laughed and smiled; Jean had done the same thing to her when they got there. All the men had basically dunked their girlfriends in the water so they wouldn't have a reason to stay on the beach. Roy walked up and grabbed his towel to dry off a little as Riza pulled her wet clothes off; he smiled as he looked at her bathing suit. _'Ah yes; just as I figured. A two piece kind of person…'_


End file.
